Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,270, is a SIMM socket with electrical terminals adapted for engaging circuit traces on opposite sides of a circuit panel of a single in line memory module or SIMM. The terminals of the SIMM socket have been designed to interconnect redundant circuits on both sides of the SIMM circuit panel.
Technical advances in the SIMM have resulted in the heretofore redundant circuit traces to become independent, whereby the circuit traces on one side of the SIMM circuit panel are independent of circuit traces on another side. In response to these technical advances, a dual readout SIMM socket has been developed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 572,196, discloses a dual readout SIMM socket with two rows of independent electrical terminals for engaging independent circuit traces routed on opposite sides of a SIMM circuit panel. The circuit panel of the SIMM is of low height. Panel support members of the socket project upwardly and support the panel when the panel is received by the socket. The circuit traces of the circuit panel are relatively densely spaced. The terminals of the SIMM socket are relatively densely spaced, and provide high density interconnections of the SIMM circuit traces and a circuit card to which the socket is mounted.
Further technical advances in the SIMM have increased requirements of some of the active circuit traces to carry increased signal frequencies and transmission speeds, which would result in these active circuit traces emanating electrical influences on other circuit traces nearby. The circuit traces nearby would undergo adverse changes in electrical impedance, affecting the speed and the attenuation of signals being transmitted thereby.
Because the emanations from active circuits would be less detrimental to other circuit traces if the other circuits were out of range of the emissions, the active circuit traces are spaced generous distances apart from the other circuit traces. The active circuits need to be spaced apart farther than the spacing between densely spaced terminals of the dual readout SIMM socket. Such active circuit traces are intolerant of such dense spacing of the terminals, especially when other circuit traces are routed to adjacent terminals of the dual readout SIMM socket.
The latest advances of the SIMM has required the use of individual wires soldered to the active circuit traces and connecting the wires to a wire receiving connector for mounting on a circuit card on which the dual readout SIMM socket is mounted.